


Loving Sunshine

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide + Dry humping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Sunshine

Kissing Hideyoshi Nagachika is like breathing fresh air for the first time. It’s truly experiencing something magical and amazing, and his lips move against yours and tongue sliding in time with yours are enough to give you an out of body experience. Your fingers glide through the starchy, bleached tips of his hair with practiced ease, and the gesture is so familiar that you don’t even realize you’re doing it half the time. Hide smiles, and you can’t help but smile back as you feel his lips curve against yours.

Hide moves so that he’s hovering over you and looking into your eyes with such adoration you can barely stand it. He’s so fucking in love with you, and he proves it with every whispered praise and gentle kiss. You are his deity and his lips form a prayer made only for you against the bottom of your throat, eliciting cries you would let slip for no other.

“I love you,” He murmurs in honey-like voice, dripping with sweetness and sickly sappiness. He’s lucky you have a sweet tooth.

“I know, I love you, too.” You say back, draping your arms around his neck and pulling him down for a proper kiss, disappointed with the loss of his lips.

“You. Are. So. Freaking. Cute. I. Can’t. Stand. It!” Hide says between quick kisses, cupping your face and stroking your cheeks with his thumbs as his lips meet yours.

You melt beneath him, intoxicated with his honeysuckle kisses and teakwood scent. The aroma of his cologne invades your nostrils, and coupled with the way he makes you tingle, you feel dizzy. You whine into the kiss, desperate to feel more of him, and impatiently buck your hips up.

“Baaaabe, you’re so eager.” He draws out the sentence like he’s complaining when you part, but his twinkling eyes betray any hint of annoyance he was attempting to put on.

“I just love you so much.” You pout, sticking out your bottom lip and giving him giant, begging puppy eyes you know he has a soft spot for.

Who were you kidding, your entire being was something he had a soft spot for.

“How much?”

“This many,” you explain, moving your arms from his neck to stretch them out as wide as you can.

“Just that many?” He pretends to be hurt and matches your pout. “I’m hurt. I love you to planet Pluto and back!”

“Babe, Pluto isn’t a planet –“

Hide’s face falls comically and he look scandalized.

“I thought you were supposed to be on my side!”

He’s such a drama queen, but he’s your drama queen.

“Okay, okay, it’s still a planet.”

He grins and pulls your arms back around his neck so he can lean in and kiss your cheek.

“And you’re still cute.”

“Cute’s not something I’m going for right now…” You trail off, slowly grinding your hips up to meet his.

He’s already half-hard and you can feel the small bulge in his pants pressing against you, so you know he’s affected, even if he’s trying to laugh it off and appear nonchalant.

“You’re cute even when you’re trying to be sexy.” He whispers, once again trailing his kisses to the base of your throat so he can suck and leave behind small, red marks.

“Mm, trying? I thought I was succeeding.”

To emphasize your point, you let out a moan that you know he lives for, and you roll your hips over and over. His cock grows harder and harder in his jeans, and you almost feel badly when he pulls away to groan and a wince graces his cute features. Almost.

“Okay, babe?” You ask sweetly, not bothering to stop the motion of your hips.

“Ooooh, you’re such a butt. I was trying to be cute. Then you get Hide Jr. all a flutter –“

“Oh, God, please do NOT refer to your dick as Hide Jr.” You complain, still keeping up the movement of your hips.

It proves to be a little too much for Hide, so his face falls forward and he busies himself with sucking on your neck as he reciprocates your thrusts. You feel your eyes roll back as his cock presses into you, the pressure so, so good, but so painful at the same time. You long to feel his naked body against yours, but getting him so worked up like this was a close second to actually making love to him. Besides, your silly, puppy boyfriend had been so distracted with gaming that he hadn’t gone to pick up condoms like you’d requested. This was his retribution.

The friction, though a little frustrating given the several layers of fabric between the two of you, was also incredibly arousing. You could hear Hide groaning in your ear, his sweet, normally husky voice breaking a few octaves higher as he slid against you. He picks up the speed of his thrusts, and despite the twinge of annoyance for not having a rubber on him, you felt yourself giving in.

He rocks his hips roughly against yours, covering your mouth with his to swallow your cries as he speeds up, increasing his pace in little increments over time. Suddenly, just as you are feeling yourself approach something amazing, Hide stills above you, face contorting into the most bizarre expression you’d ever seen. His eyebrows draw together and his mouth hangs slack as a generous amount of sticky liquid stains his boxers and jeans. You almost laugh at him for coming so soon, but you can’t when you’re staring at his post-orgasmic, blissful sex face.

“You done?” You ask with amusment when he falls forward.

“Oh, shut up, you ass.”

“Uh! I thought you loved me, Nagachika.”

“I did until you made me come in my pants.”

“At least you came.” You retort, voice jovial even though you’re lamenting the fact that the uncomfortable pressure between your legs has yet to be alleviated.

“At least you don’t have to wash your clothes.”

“At least I didn’t forget the fucking condoms.”

He lifts his head up to glare at you.

“You make a fair point. And so the chess match continues.”

“Oh, shut up, you nerd. Go clean yourself off.”

“I can’t, I have some business to attend to.”

“Like what, reinstating Pluto as a planet?”

“Okay, first of all, Pluto should have NEVER been taken off the planet list and second of all, fuck you. Lay back and take off your pants. Let me love you, even though you’re on my shit list for being a Pluto hater.”

You grin.

“Do your worst.”


End file.
